Dual-polarized antenna radiating elements are widely used in base station antennas. A dual-polarized antenna radiating element is always fed by a coaxial cable. Although balanced feeding can be ensured by using a balun, the size of the balun is related to the frequency, and, it is difficult to ensure the symmetry of a radiation pattern in the case where the size of the balun is not changed.